OS J'étais inquiet - James x Remus
by hufflemoony
Summary: James est seul au quartier général de l'ordre. Il attends Remus, inquiet. Mais quand il voit son "ami" revenir, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire autre chose qu'une accolade.


Bonjour! Cette histoire est l'une de celles que je ne finirais pas forcément, j'en ai écris 4 chapitres, continué un peu mais j'ai un peu laissé tomber. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer, tout sur toute l'année, et ça m'énerve de ne plus rien inventer!!! quand j'aurais à nouveau l'envie de continuer cette histoire je posterais la suite.

Je précise aussi que cette fanfic est très particulière vu qu'elle se déroule sur une time-line impossible en quelques sortes. Molly, Amos, Bellatrix, Lucius, Arthur ne pourraient pas être à Poudlard pependa.nt la 5e année des Maraudeurs. J'ai aussi des pairings bizarres :$ et des OC impossibles :$ breeef enjoy.

_

 **CHAPITRE 1: POUDLARD EXPRESS**

Il faisait particulièrement beau et chaud en cette journée de premier septembre. La gare de King's Cross était bondée et accueillait de nombreux voyageurs; dont beaucoup avec d'étranges bagages et accoutrements ridicules. De grandes robes colorées ou ternes, chouettes, hiboux, chats et vieux grimoires poussiéreux s'entassaient sur les portes-bagages. Les passants certes intrigués ne s'arrêtaient jamais trop longtemps. C'était compréhensible. On aurait pu prendre tous ces gens étranges pour des fous.

Entre les quais 9 et 10 se tenaient avec leurs portes-bagages quatre adolescents qui avaient une discussion visiblement agitée.

"-Pour la dernière fois, James, les compartiments sont trop petits pour y rentrer à plus de quatre ! C'est voyant !

C'était un garçon de taille moyenne, un peu maigre et à l'air malade qui avait pris la parole. Il avait des cheveux châtains, des traits bienveillants et quelques grains de beauté sur le visage. Il avait l'air bien plus calme que le reste du groupe.

-Pffffff! On aura qu'à s'assoir à plusieurs sur la même place...

Le dénommé James était un garçon plus grand, qui avait l'air beaucoup plus en forme, et surtout... très beau. Il portait des lunettes avec une monture à la mode, et était parfaitement habillé. Il avait les cheveux bruns soigneusement ébouriffés et des yeux bleus qui ressortaient avec le noir de sa tenue.

Un autre garçon laissa échapper un rire. Encore plus grand que James, il avait l'air plus négligé que les deux autres, mais tout aussi beau que James. Il avait des cheveux un peu plus longs qui lui retombaient sur les yeux et noirs.

-Cornedrue, Lunard a raison. On va rester juste nous quatre... Les filles nous rejoindront au banquet ! C'est pas grave.

James soupira. Il se tourna vers le dernier garçon.

-Qu'en penses tu, Peter ?

Peter était un garçon plus petit, rondouillard et sensiblement moins séduisant. Il avait des cheveux châtains sans éclat, des petits yeux vitreux et un trop petit nez.

-Oh...Hum... Sirius et Remus ont raison! Restons ensembles !

Il souria, l'air un peu gêné de contredire James. Ce dernier soupira.

-Rooooh. Vous êtes pas drôles. Je devrais attendre la journée pour admirer Evans !

Soudain, il poussa son porte-bagages plein sur le mur entre les deux voies, en un sourire en coin... et disparu à l'instant même de la collision. Bientôt imité par Remus, Sirius et Peter, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre sur un quai bizarre, agité et joyeux, surplombé d'une grande locomotive rouge. Le Poudlard Express.

Un groupe d'adultes les rejoint. Une femme aux cheveux aussi bruns que ceux de James se précipita vers lui.

-James, tu es impossible!

Elle essaya d'arranger ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Ouais, je sais, maman!

Il ria. Un homme qui devait être son père s'adressa alors à tout le groupe.

-Le train va partir, les garçons! Allez-y où il n'y aura plus aucun compartiment de libre.

Remus et Peter qui parlaient à leurs parents respectifs et Sirius qui restait près des Potter hochèrent la tête. James et Sirius rentrèrent en trombes dans les wagons, suivis de près par Remus et Peter. Ils dirent une dernière fois au revoir par la fenêtre du wagon, puis le train partit.

-Il y a toujours des wagons libres à dr...

-HEYYYYYY!

Une fille plutôt petite aux cheveux roux et aux yeux noisettes avait interrompu James.

-Salut Molly! dit Remus en souriant.

-Hey. Sirius souriait en coin.

-Salut! dirent à leurs tours simultanément James et Peter.

Molly embrassa brièvement Sirius, les autres garçons souriant en s'échangeant des regards amusés.

-Comment ça va ? dit la jeune fille en s'adressant à tous.

-Super bien ! lui répondit James. Mais on parlera au banquet, ok? On va aller chercher un compartiment.

-A plus alors!

Elle rentra dans un wagon où l'attendait une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux grands yeux verts, ainsi qu'une grande fille blonde et une autre blonde, un peu plus petite. Ces deux dernières leurs adressèrent un signe de la main en souriant.

-Salut Lily ! Hey Maya! Bonjour Angelina! dirent tour à tour les quatre amis... enfin, seulement trois. James était complètement absorbé par la vision de la fille aux yeux verts, soupirant.

Cette fille se trouvait être Lily Evans. Lily était une élève, et la préfète, de Gryffondor, en 5e année, comme eux. Elle était reconnue comme très belle par la plupart des garçons. Brillante, drôle, d'une bonté exceptionnelle et à l'écoute. James en était amoureux depuis leur première année, mais contrairement à beaucoup d'autres filles, elle n'avait jamais été intéressée. Elle le trouvait arrogant et elle ne voulait pas d'un garçon qui s'amusait à harceler d'autres élèves simplement car ce sont des Serpentard, ou qu'il ne les apprécient pas pour une raison ou une autre. Sirius et Peter le soutenaient volontiers, d'ailleurs. Remus y était opposé mais ne protestait pas, ayant bien trop peur de vexer un de ses amis inespérés. James lançait souvent des maléfices à Severus Rogue, le meilleur ami de Lily, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

Les garçons trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment libre. Ils s'installèrent confortablement, James étant quasiment allongé sur le siège.

-Aaaaaah. 5e année. On va avoir 16 ans!

-Et moi 15 seulement en novembre, Cornedrue, dit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais, je sais, Patmol... répondit James en riant.

-On va faire de nouvelles virées? demanda Peter, excité par cette idée.

-Dès qu'on pourra, répondit James en souriant en coin. Avec la carte et la cape, évidemment !

-Restons sérieux quand même. Il y a les B.U.S.E. à la fin de l'année, les gronda Remus, toujours un peu plus sérieux.

-Pfff. OUI. Et on va rafler les meilleures notes, comme toujours!

Sirius éclata de rire en donnant un coup de coude amical à James. Peter sortit un jeu d'échecs sorciers.

-On a tout le temps d'y penser ! Alors qu'un de vous aille chercher des chocogrenouilles et on organise un tournoi.

-Bonne idée, Queudver ! Mais tu t'occupes des chocogrenouilles, nous t'attendons... lui dit James avec un grand sourire.

Peter alla directement acheter un gros paquet de chocogrenouilles. Sur son chemin, il croisa plusieurs de leurs camarades de Gryffondor, ainsi que d'autres plus indésirables, comme Rogue, de Serpentard qu'il croisa devant la vendeuse de friandises. Il lui lança un sourire narquois, sachant pertinemment que la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait avec James, Severus souffrirait de ses sorts. Rogue l'ignora.

Severus Rogue qui était dans la même année qu'eux à Serpentard, était un garçon de taille moyenne, aux cheveux noirs gras mal coupés, aux robes de sorciers de bas-étages, à la peau cireuse et à un nez d'une taille considérable. Étant le meilleur ami de Lily Evans, James avait directement été très jaloux de sa complicité avec elle. Il en avait fait son bouc-émissaire depuis sa première année. Ils se détestaient et méprisaient réciproquement, James entraînant ses amis dans sa haine.

Quand Peter revint dans le compartiment, Remus et James s'affrontaient aux échecs sous le regard amusé de Sirius. Remus avait un gros avantage sur James qui se défendait avec acharnement.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à jouer aux échecs en mangeant et en parlant de leurs projets pour l'année.

-On va trouver un moyen pour que tu ne sois pas éternellement célibataire, Remus! proposa Sirius en riant.

-Ouais! Avant la fin de cette année! dit James en souriant.

Remus roula des yeux.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi? demande Peter en arquant un sourcil.

-Tu le sais très bien! répondit Remus en soupirant.

-Oh. dit James, haussant les sourcils.

-C'est complètement idiot de te priver de quoi que ce soit à cause de ta légère anomalie... le raisonna Sirius.

-"Ma légère anomalie"? Sirius, je suis un loup-garou! Un véritable monstre!

-Non. Tu es notre ami et un ami génial - tu nous laisse recopie tes notes de cours, après tout... Tu n'es pas un monstre en dehors de quelques heures par mois où tu ne reste qu'un loup. Ce qui est un ANIMAL, pas un monstre.

-De toute façon, personne ne voudra jamais de moi...

-Nous, on est tes amis ! Y a pas que des imbéciles à Poudlard ! Je suis sûr que ça finira par arriver. dit fermement James.

Tu ne peux pas savoir, marmonna Remus. Je ne mérite personne.

-Si, dit Peter en le regardant. James a raison... Cette année, je sens que tout va changer."


End file.
